


【中岛影浦/向哨】half-fever

by cossete69



Category: IMAT事件救急医, ON: Ijo Hanzai Sosakan Todo Hinako, おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: 牧春衍生中岛保/影浦琢磨（斜线有意义）Guide向导：中岛保 from ONSentinel哨兵：影浦琢磨 from IMAT





	1. Chapter 1

自那天开始，影浦琢磨的世界变得嘈杂无比。

*

“并不每个人都拥有觉醒的契机，也不是每一个哨兵都会受到基因影响。外力也好遗传也罢，不过是个助推器……所以哨兵的人口比例一直都在二十分之一以下，并且无法人为干涉其觉醒。”

纱弓真理隔着降噪玻璃平静地看着练习室内正在做射击练习的新晋搜查一课SIT特别班成员影浦琢磨。

连续击中靶心的枪声在隔音墙的作用下只剩几声闷闷的回音，护目镜后的眼神却未从移动标靶上移开半分，扣动扳机的指关节用力到发白。

“您知道他的契机？管理官。”

影浦比普通人高出许多的五感能力，甚至几乎高于所有在役SIT内哨兵的成绩，让他的直属上司荒井健三有些期待和顾虑。  
客观而论，SIT也不会放任如此能力的哨兵在外游荡。

“在预备役时，我就看过影浦琢磨的所有资料。1989年，天空游乐场爆炸事件。18人死亡，128人受伤。他眼睁睁看着父亲死在自己面前，罪犯至今未落网。这也是他立志进入SIT的原因。”

“影浦琢磨觉醒得太早了，不知道在进入警校前他是怎么生存的。而且我也还从没遇到过这么一个可以长时间没有向导指引还能保持理智的高阶哨兵，但作为SIT心理辅导师，我还是希望尽早给他配予专属的向导，才能稳定在SIT就职，否则……他就是一颗定时炸弹。”

“纱弓医生，东京每年发生的恶性犯罪事件超过2000件，强化SIT是必然的。“荒井顿了顿， 然后继续说，”我当然明白您的建议，但至今找不到匹配度高于30%的向导，您还是匹配度最高的。“他看了站在他旁边长发披肩的医生一眼，”要知道，强行结合失败，对于影浦这样的哨兵来说有多危险……很可能同时失去两方。”

任职超过10年SIT指挥官荒井健三已经见识过不少哨兵事故，但他也不可能向一个心理辅导师直接说出高层的意思，只能旁敲侧击关于影浦的‘使用方法’。

危险性评估，作为警视厅唯一能够单独群体引导哨兵的资深向导而言，显然更清楚。

“我有非常多的初阶哨兵需要管理。“纱弓推了推金属边框眼镜说，”我只跟影浦做过一次精神连接，就感受到了他精神屏障的坚硬和因此带来的‘负荷’。而他的精神海，确切的说，是一片精神沙漠……即荒芜又干燥，除了沙子和烈日什么都没有，这样的景色，大概只能说绝望了吧。”

在这段回忆略过医生的脑海时，通常都保持极端平静的眼神也蒙上一层晦暗，连她都无法完全断定这样的哨兵，会对初级向导会造成什么样的影响。

“如果靠抑制器能维持多久？”

纱弓意味深长地看了一眼始终紧锁眉头的指挥官，没有正面回应这个问题，将一叠报告交到他手里。

“这是每个进入SIT成员一定要做的FBI通用无差别心理测试。不管是向导哨兵还是普通人，为了确认每一个人的精神稳定性。满分为50分，正常情况分数会维持在20分或以下，分数越高，就说明越具有攻击性或狂化的可能。“

荒井接过，看到结果栏上的得分是38/50，毫无波动的瞳孔不由缩小了一圈。

“通常没有固定向导的哨兵分数都会偏高，但影浦琢磨的分数……几乎等同于一个杀人犯。”

“他想要杀人。”

纱弓说完后，荒井沉默了很久。

当他还想说什么的时候，身着训练服的影浦就摘下头套和护目镜，从练习室走出来，身后是被打穿了一个大窟窿的人形靶。

被头盔压得杂乱的深褐色短发翘了好几簇，额头上还有些细汗，正从紧绷地眉头川字褶之间留到笔直的鼻梁，他并没有去擦，只是面无表情地扫视了两人，而后向他们行礼，默默离开。

换下制服，影浦看了一眼窗外融化在地平线上的橘色夕阳，却并没感到一丝温暖。

他骑摩托回到警视厅分配给哨兵的特殊独立公寓。  
这里的摄像头是普通地区的两倍，部分范围内受到全面监控。在这的哨兵依然有不少还未匹配到专属向导，万一狂化，也能及时处理，以防落到不可收拾的地步。不过这种情况少之又少，毕竟进入SIT的哨兵个个都经过封闭式强化训练，所以精神屏障也比普通哨兵更强。自然也没人傻到会在进入‘休息室’前打开自己的屏障。

洗完澡，影浦用毛巾擦拭着身体，伤痕对他来讲算不上什么，哨兵的恢复能力很强，再严重的伤口都可以通过自愈恢复到几乎肉眼不可见。

他转过身，只有后腰上有一块即非刀伤又非枪伤——一块丑陋通红的火烧疤，始终提醒着他在觉醒前，那场大爆炸，带走他生命中最重要的部分，留下无法褪去的绝望色彩。

影浦深吸一口气，感到胃里一阵空虚，一天的密集训练和演习早已超过普通哨兵，而他一直如此。他把毛巾扔进洗面池，打开门走进厨房，桌子上是不加调料的蔬菜色拉、水煮鸡肉和脱脂牛奶。清淡的食物是为了保护哨兵过于敏锐的味觉和嗅觉。吃上去毫无满足感，纯粹为了果腹，他早就习惯，毕竟人见人爱的浓重香料对于哨兵的味蕾可能只是酷刑。

机械的咀嚼结束后，影浦来到一扇白色门前，感应门立刻开启，他走进去时顺便关闭了精神屏障。

休息室对于哨兵来讲如同港湾，虽然房间里除了床没有任何家具。影浦不需要娱乐，只在这间可以让他卸除抑制器和屏障后也不用听到看到闻到感受到他不愿接受的垃圾信息，就觉得无比轻松了。

拆下固定在耳后靠近腺体处的金属片，电流般的刺痛随拉出的几根钢针变得更清晰。影浦随手将金属片丢在脚边，深呼吸，闭上双眼。每天只在这一刻，他才自觉作为人类可以享受到毫无戒备武装，放空一切的释然，疲惫也趁机淹没了他。

仰卧在床上，面对灰白色的天花板，他摸了摸脖子上摘下抑制器后留下的小伤口，像被什么尖牙刺穿了一样，还有些麻痹感觉——最强力的抑制器必须直接连接腺体神经才能达到最佳效果。

影浦也尝试过自我抑制，但永远赶不上能力的增长速度。结果只好不停更换更强的抑制器，减少精神负荷。这些苦头远比觉醒初期却无法操控而彻夜难眠的日子好得多。

失去父亲后，根本没有人教导影浦在成长为一个强悍的哨兵前要先学会构筑自我保护的精神屏障，更不会有向导对刚觉醒但能力极不稳定的他展现任何兴趣。不稳定的能力觉醒，让他从视觉开始延伸出新界限，轻而易举地看到视力表最下一排字母；听得到整栋教学楼老师的说话声；有时地铁对他来说就像地狱，浑浊空气里混杂各种气味，不管是腐败还是新鲜被压缩在这个铁皮盒子里只泛滥出压抑到窒息的气味，他只能把所有注意力放到铁轨相互摩擦发出的有节奏的哐哐金属声里。

躺了一会儿，影浦增加了一些白噪音，房间里就逐渐响起类似流水的声效。只是非常细微的声音，也能很清晰地从影浦的耳膜流淌至意识，虽然这对他广袤的精神沙漠来讲只是一滴立刻被蒸发掉的水。

在影浦半梦半醒之间，房间突然想起类似电话铃声的警报——这是紧急任务时，总部发给每个SIT成员的集合讯号。影浦的神经立刻紧绷起来，每次出任务都能保持高度自制，因为一种意志支撑着他——找出天空游乐场爆炸案的真凶。在那之前他绝对不会失控，也不会倒下。

但这一次，某种类似非正面的预感藤蔓般攀爬上他荒凉的心。

*

影浦用最快的速度归队。

“是爆炸案，别太冲动。更不能狂化……”

出发前，荒川拍拍他的肩膀，接收到的是影浦冷静的眼神，这让他略微感到安心。

影浦从来不会在赶往事发地点的路程上思考任何事，这种时候他需要清空思维，唯一要想的是如何解决事件和应对突发进攻。

但今天确实有些不同，越接近目的地，某种试图剥开他精神屏障的力量就越强烈，他逐渐感觉到一些具象化的潮湿而黏腻的精神触角延展开来向他接近，仿佛要把他整个包裹起来。他转头望向坐成一排，跟他一样全副武装的队员们，他们肃杀又冷静的表情看不出任何遭到精神攻击的迹象，影浦只能咬着牙保持沉默。

目的地是台场海滨公园，炸弹被埋在自由女神像的火炬上，等SIT和其他警备到达时，只看到彩虹桥前剩下半截下半身的石像还冒着咕咕浓烟，地上满是苔藓绿色的畸形石块。

向导们很快感应到某个狂化的哨兵散发出的异常精神能量立场，它将半径十米之内的现场围了起来，使在内的伤员无法被及时救助。

“这极有可能是犯罪嫌疑人。”荒井说出了每个人心里的猜测，“首先要做的是突破那块立场。”

AWM阻击枪使用能穿透击打精神屏障的特殊子弹，但这对狂化的哨兵并没什么用，他的屏障早就张开，抛弃防御，自精神海的核心以自我毁灭的方式燃烧起极大的能量包围住那里。

“太晚了……”

纱弓张开精神触角试图安抚这个狂化的哨兵就立刻被火焰般灼烧的力量弹了回来，她知道这个哨兵已经踏入无法挽救的地步。

“只能强行突破，否则无辜的人都会送命。”

指挥官下达命令后，特警分成四队从东南西北将立场包围。

影浦在压抑自己的意识，握住枪的手不停小幅颤抖着。

并不是因为刚才的异常感应，而是立场内部，硝烟里那些受伤的人们痛苦的表情和被隔绝的求救声，让25年前的爆炸场景立刻跳入他的脑海。

绝对不能原谅杀人犯。

这在他脑海中像一个开关，啪的一下，某种东西被释放出来。哨兵的手如同利刃划破立场的屏障，在某处撕开一道口子。他用力撕扯着由神经力编织成的保护网，立场在他手掌里燃成薄纸般一片片的灰烬。

“影浦……冷静……这里不是天空游乐场……”

幽白色的带了绒毛的精神触手在他身边游荡，散下银色的鳞粉，他能看到纱弓的精神体是一只巨大的银粉蝶。因为精神连接并不紧密，蝴蝶若影若现地在他身边飞舞着。

“我不会……”

影浦双眸被火光照着，但眼底只有一片漆黑，如同一个深不见底黑洞。

感受到精神立场正在坍塌的狂化哨兵看着影浦，脸上却划过一丝冷笑，他并不在意随精神力的消亡，自己的肉体也跟着逐渐溃散。等到整个立场消失时，地上只剩下一个灰黑色的人影。

负责紧急救援IMAT小组立刻开始受伤人员的援救。

影浦掸掸手上的灰尘，短短的刘海被一阵微风吹起。他转身打算收队的片刻，一股奇怪的力量立刻缠住他的一条腿。

“另一个……哨兵？！”

不，这是一根精神触角，跟刚才在路上他感应到的极为相似，来自一个向导。他唯一能确信的是这并不是来自纱弓医生。更奇怪的是，并非他一个人感应到了。

“有……一个……向导？”

同样是高阶哨兵的荒井指挥官也敏锐地察觉到异样。

来自这向导的模糊的精神海如卡壳的电影胶片，在空中出现几个不连贯的闪回片段。

影浦好像被什么引导着，往塑像后走去。

每靠近一步，缠绕他的精神触手就变得更有力，不但如此，他的屏障也丝毫没有抵抗和防御的迹象。在看到杂乱的石块中躺着一个穿了白色外套的青年时，他本能地走过去。在距离缩短到只有几米时，剧烈的波动突然将他包围，那种潮湿的触感再次一点点渗透进他的精神沙漠。

事实上能触碰到这样的向导的片羽，让在场其他哨兵们都打了个激灵。未匹配的初级哨兵先不论，他可以轻松穿透已经有固定向导的哨兵的精神屏障，却不破坏他们。好在这个向导的意图并没有恶意和控制。

于是每个人都见到了同样的精神海。

剥开蔚蓝天空，自远处某一点扩散开，显现出血管状的放射纹路，猩红色的分叉列由密到疏延伸到天际，又如同蜻蜓翅膀的花纹，头顶的风景演变成一副色彩对比强烈的画。

哨兵们的耳朵里充斥着海底洋流旋转翻滚的水声。

这些超现实的画面让他们确信这并非一个普通向导。

感受最强的莫过于影浦。

他并没有拒绝那些精神触角缓慢地抚摸，在他的脸颊和肩膀滑动，即便隔着防护服，仍能触及到他干燥的灵魂，让他的心更深层次地平静下来。影浦内心第一次产生一种真切的，密不可分的，却又并非过于激烈的契合感。这种谈不上心心相惜，却也足够激发哨兵本能的精神共感，让影浦冲向他。

他搬开压在向导身上的石块，把他瘦削的身躯从废墟里挖出来。向导的衣服破损不堪，沾满灰尘，鼻梁上的眼镜镜片被震碎，脸上也有爆破后留下的伤痕，幸好只是些皮外伤，否则留在他苍白到透明的面颊上实在太过可惜。

影浦将仍处于昏迷中的向导抱在怀中时，瞬间的精神同步力如飓风冲击着他的大脑，细胞都跟着震颤起来，全身却因为无法适应而动弹不能。但没过一会儿，打开屏障后的释放感让影浦的意识由钝重变得轻盈而澄澈，海浪正一波波冲击着他的精神荒漠，湿润的气息灌入他的肺叶，让他觉得自己仿佛变成了一条鱼。

影浦第一次做到具象屏障，强大的精神力从上至下构筑成一个巨大透明光球将两人包裹起来，形成毫无漏洞的防护墙。一个巨大的黑影在光球周身盘旋游弋，发出类似深海动物吐息的咕噜声。他来不及分辨究竟是什么。光球就如摩西分海般在水泥地上划出一道将空气一切为二，将他们带回最近的安全屋。

在安全屋内待命的IMAT成员将仍受伤的白衣青年抬到担架上时，他终于恢复了一点意识，半睁开眼的向导几乎不用分辨就知道站在他面前的人是刚才跟自己精神连接的哨兵。在被送上去向导特别医疗中心的救护车前，他什么都没说，只是脱下自己的眼镜放在影浦手心里，扬起嘴角冲他笑了一下。

影浦将这个笑容定义为‘感激’，救人是作为SIT的职责，所以他并没有放在心上，但不知为何，此时此刻，推翻其他任何想法，占据他大脑的唯一念头是：

跟这个向导结合。


	2. Chapter 2

*

“不知道纱弓医生认为如何？”

身材魁梧的男人坐在四面墙壁刷成白色的办公室，眼神直勾勾看着对面的女人。

她摘下眼镜，停止翻报告的动作，回应他：

“这是影浦琢磨主动提出的，还打了书面报告，我都有点吃惊。”纱弓揉了揉酸胀的眼皮说，“如果荒井管理官觉得没问题，我这边也没问题。”

“我认可纱弓医生的建议。”

“不管是影浦琢磨还是中岛保，两个人都曾受到过较强精神打击，因此激发了体内的能力觉醒。也许这是他们的与众不同之处吧，所以两人才能在长期未结合状态下维持独身状态。”

纱弓看着自己在建议栏上的描述，读了出来，“这也是我建议匹配的重要原因。不管匹配度是否高，我想，还是可以做一下尝试。”

她把厚厚一叠材料推到男人面前，继续说，“这些是关于中岛的前科……所以在这之前我还是要跟这个人谈一下。”

“是。”

“在他们正式结合前。”

荒井翻看资料的手不由抽搐了一下，脸上露出复杂的表情。

“向导的数量一直以来都比哨兵更少，长期处于稀缺状态，不论从哪个角度，警视厅极其珍惜向导资源。”

他抬头看了一眼女医生。

“像您这样的向导，我们求之不得。”

纱弓真理虽然在精神力上并不算特别出类拔萃，但是平衡性最好的向导，这样的向导通常都让人趋之若鹜。精神力过强的向导就像一把双刃剑，总难免让人忌惮，特别是警视厅。

“管理官也会说客套话了。”

纱弓低头轻笑一声，又戴上眼镜。

“时间安排在后天，他身上的伤恢复得差不多，精神方面也很稳定。”

“好，那先这么定了，影浦那里的状况我也会及时反馈给你。”

台场海滨公园事件后，没有再次发生类似恶性事件。

搜查一课开始死伤数据统计，责任人暂时是那个自毁的哨兵。因为躯体破坏过度，给法医解剖制造极大困难，只能通过目击者描述调查该哨兵的背景，犯罪目的仍在调查中，但谁心里都清楚，事件没那么简单画上句号。

警视厅和公安部门派出针对出现哨兵向导事件的特别部门，数度勘察检测没有安全隐患后，市政部门开始紧急维护海滨公园，只剩半截的雕像被整个围起来，修缮工作还要维持很久。

影浦开始修整待命，并没有与白衣青年正式结合，所以当他被送去向导特别医疗中心后，两人的精神连接就变得非常弱。

影浦的生活几乎恢复了原来状态，只有一些似是而非的片段偶尔闪现在他的精神沙漠里。暂时，他只能等待。没有外勤工作，大部分时间都花在体能和哨兵特殊强化训练。

加入SIT的哨兵都有比普通哨兵更强的精神屏障，但为了防止特殊情况的发生，他们还是要接受打开精神屏障后自控五感能力的训练。

不停交叠的强光在影浦眼前闪烁，对于视觉敏锐度超过100米的他来说是极强烈的刺激，他必须通过将精神力集中到听觉或者嗅觉来避免光污染。同理还有噪音训练、气味训练等等。

在最初阶段，他一度很难忍受爆炸、烟雾，原因再清楚不过，身体上耐适度很多时候受到精神影响。但这又是不得不克服的障碍。他不记得自己到底花了比别人多多少倍的时间在训练上，因为一旦停止，噩梦就有可乘之机。

训练完毕，回到宿舍，影浦看着数天前那个向导交给他的圆框眼镜静静躺在书桌上，玻璃镜片裂了几条口，透过镜片的画面被割裂成不对称的扭曲形状。当天的情景又一点点涌起，他若有所思，拿起手机，在通讯录里仅有的几个电话号码上下翻了几下，点开其中一个，按住通话键。

“抱歉，纱弓医生，您有空能带我去一个地方吗？

“可以啊，不过为什么要去眼镜店？”

等到约定那天，临近中午，纱弓真理联系好主治医生，确认可以探视后，整理好所需要的文件，手里夹着厚厚的资料本来到向导专属特别看护病房。门口的护士跟她打了招呼，把病人的恢复数据递给她，并嘱咐她探视时间不要超过两小时。纱弓礼貌点头，在进入前敲了敲门，没一会儿里面传来细弱的回应：

“请进。”

她小心翼翼推开移门，就看到躺在床上半坐起身的受伤向导穿着白色的病员服，脸色看上去好了很多，不用打点滴，饮食正常，受伤的地方也渐结痂复原。因为没带眼镜的关系，实在让人无法忽略他那双可以折射任何光源的透亮双眸。

“你好。”

向导眼神飘向她，先开了口。

“我叫中岛保。”即便知道对方已经知道自己的一切，中岛还是自述全名。

“你好，我是纱弓真理，警视厅科搜研的心理咨询师。中岛先生，或者应该叫您‘医生’？”

纱弓走到他旁边，坐在右手边的客椅上。

“都可以。”

中岛对她似乎没有什么戒心，纱弓能感觉到他的精神屏障的厚度维持在很低的安全界限。

“我想中岛医生可能知道我来的目的。”

“爆炸案……”

“以及……”

“以及那个哨兵……”

中岛的反应显然在纱弓的意料之内。虽然是第一次正式与他交流，她也能感知到一些为何他与影浦能够精神连接的原因，精神力的强大是一方面，另一方面……

“离开精神和神经研究中心后，我继续帮助搜查一课做犯罪侧写，这次我受藤堂警官委托追踪嫌疑人，本来希望通过‘潜入’阻止这件事。我想纱弓医生明白‘潜入’的意思。”

“我已经读过中岛医生的论文和……案例。可以不破话精神屏障直接进入对方精神海，但恕我直言，这种操作的危险性也很高。”

作为同行，纱弓真理有些感叹这位向导有这样的能力，毕竟他的觉醒时间非常晚，从大学转科到成为专业心理医师才几年时间。也因此让她不由树起戒心，但对方似乎出于某种原因并不想隐瞒什么。

“是的……而且，失败了。”

纱弓有些吃惊，在她所了解的关于中岛的案件中，有比这个哨兵更厉害的精神攻击者。而作为一个向导，特别是没有跟哨兵结合的向导，自我保护是非常重要，尤其面对狂化无法控制的哨兵，不会那么轻易单独行动。

但很快，中岛解开了她的疑惑：

“这个哨兵的额前叶被动过手脚，所以我的潜入无效。估计其他向导打破他的神经屏障也无法控制他。”

“额前叶手术早就被废弃，通过这种方式来控制哨兵，后遗症和不稳定性太强。”

“是的，所以可以判定操控者的危险性非常高。而那个狂化士兵，藤堂警官还来不及调查到他的资料。”

“接下来就交给我们吧，SIT已经跟搜查一课课长取得联系。不过很抱歉，现在无法让您跟藤堂警官见面。”

“我能理解。”

“如果有新的进展，希望中岛医生可以配合。”  
向导点头默许。

纱弓犹豫了一下，继续说：

“那么另一个件事，关于SIT的影浦琢磨警官。”

“原来他叫影浦……”

中岛露出浅淡的，几乎看不太清的笑。

“是他救了我。”

“可以这么说，不过原因是……”

“原因是他是一个有责任感的警察。”

“不知道您是否接受到某种强烈诉求，跟您精神连接的哨兵希望与您结合。”

纱弓看了看手表，想着还是尽快进入这个主题。向导则转过头看着她，脸上多了一点无奈：

“没想到会有哨兵愿意跟我结合……而且这种事也不是我不想就能拒绝，我想，就能成功的。”

对于哨兵和向导的结合问题，两人都了然于胸。向导与哨兵没有自主选择权，一切都跟随所谓命运安排，跟情感更无半点关联。好像上帝闭上眼，随手从盒子里摸出两个铃铛，然后用一根红色的绳子将它们串联起来，打上死结。

“我知道……但是按照你们的‘情况’，在最大范围内还是可以有人为强制干预的可行性。”纱弓翻着资料继续补充，“50%，很微妙的比例。”

“50%？确实很微妙……不过在这之前，纱弓医生不会有什么顾虑？如果就这样让我们结合。”  
“刚才我也说了，我们已经了解过中岛医生的所有经历。”

纱弓还忘不了几天前她手里的这些资料给她的冲击。她面前的人，神情依然非常平静，表情温和无害，弱不经风的躯体实在让人无法将他的样子跟一个杀人犯联系起来。

“如果是这样，我没有异议。”

“唯一的可能性是影浦警官看过资料后是否还会坚持。”

纱弓明白了中岛的意愿，补充道：

“再过几天您就可以出院，不过上级考虑到特殊情况，所以会将您转移到……”

“我明白。毕竟我还有前科在身……或者，到时让我见一下那位哨兵吧。”

“你们一定会再见面。对了，请顺便做一下这个测试。”

纱弓真理从资料夹里翻出一叠纸递给中岛，站起身时打算离开。她走到门口突然停下来，摸了摸自己白色外套的口袋，掏出一副眼镜递给中岛，补充道：是影浦琢磨拜托我交给你的。

中岛的眼眸里终于闪过一丝波动，被崩碎的镜片已经换成新的，镜架也做了调整。他掰开镜腿，带上眼镜，往鼻梁上推了推，说：

“非常感谢。”

*

影浦和中岛的再次见面，是事件发生后的第10天。

虽然主动提出结合，但影浦对于中岛的第一印象其实并不算太好。

作为一名向导，也许比普通人看上去更弱不禁风的身躯和总是带些紧张的躲在近视眼镜后的眼神已经脱离了合格线，因为长时间的不见阳光，皮肤也比普通人苍白许多，加之他穿白色衬衣长裤，落座在白色单人沙发，身处一间白色‘办公室’里，让他几乎可以跟整个环境融为一体。穿了一身黑色西装的影浦简直像这张白纸上的一个污点，对此他感觉颇为不习惯。

“你好，我叫影浦琢磨。”

“你好，我叫中岛保。”

也许这是两人的人生里最乏味的一次自我介绍，但彼此脸上都没有假笑。

“影浦警官，我不知道他们是怎么说服你的……但是你确定接受了我的‘一切’吗？”

哨兵面前的向导还是没什么表情，放下手里正在看的红色封皮的书，双手交叠着，透过崭新的镜片看他，“对了，谢谢你。”他用手指指自己鼻梁的眼镜。

“不用谢。我接受。中岛医生。”

影浦几乎没有思考半秒同时回答了两个问题。他并不认为自己是出于什么好感才帮他，他只是难以忍受明明眼前有可以修复却仍破损的东西。

“真的很少有人愿意接受我这样的向导。”

略长的刘海耷拉在黑色镜框边缘，让影浦没看清中岛的眼神，但作为一个训练有素，能力觉醒后优于大部分哨兵的他来讲，这句话好像一种变相的婉拒。

“我愿意。”

“如果你都接受了，我也很高兴。其实他们看我的眼神，好像在看一个受害者。我的外在看上去瘦弱，因为并不需要时常外出行走。”中岛看了看自己的手，只有双手在不停工作，时常彻夜不停。骨节分明，纤长白皙，关节上粗硬的笔茧也破坏不了他的美感，只是影浦无暇欣赏。

“所以总是容易激起所谓的同情心和保护欲。这大概是警察的习惯性反射。”他继续说。

“受害者也最可能变成加害者。

“是的，不过影浦先生却没有。”

“你知道了……”

影浦并没有多少吃惊，从进入SIT的那天开始，就表明自己不再拥有什么秘密。

“在我仍处于昏迷的时候，跟你的精神连接并没有断，所以顺便看到了。”

以这种方式被了解却是第一次。一场爆炸，在他的精神世界中却接近核爆，将所有的生命和希望都摧毁，炽热的沙漠，在他看来却是冰冷的。

“影浦警官就不怀疑，狂化的哨兵跟我有什么关系？”

“我花了几天时间看了你的档案还有资料和录影。”

“劳烦您浪费了那么长时间。”

“我并没有改变主意。”

“为什么？舍不得这点精神同步律吗？”

“警视厅只是想找一个向导来监视我。那至少选一个……”

影浦突然顿住，目不转睛地看着中岛。对于仅从教科书和档案馆里了解到的关于向导和哨兵的结合契机本来也大都是随机例子。天降奇缘、命中注定、电光火石？没有一个有科学的依据和可以解释通的理由。再强的士兵也要屈服于冥冥之中的注定，影浦低下头无奈地干笑一声。

“影浦警官笑起来很可爱啊。”

“中岛医生不笑就很可爱。”

影浦觉得这并不算玩笑。他好像把这辈子没用上的聊天技能在这一天里全使出来了。对面人没反驳，报以礼貌的微笑。

“所以救我完全是因为……”

“因为……”

一个明知故问的理由。

影浦抬眼看这个没有半点攻击性，甚至总有种脆弱到随时会哭出来的人。他的脸上不会有任何社交表情，也没有基因的优越感，他的表情总是很柔软，甚至有些羞怯。他内心却格外清楚，支撑这表情下面的是无比坚硬强大钢筋水泥林立的力量。当然这也并不是他被‘吸引’的理由。

“还是来看下我的精神海再决定吧。关于我的过去，我并不打算把它们藏起来，因为我已经‘克服’它们了。”

中岛走向影浦，双手托住他的脸颊，挤出一个微笑。

“你……可以只用精神连接。”

影浦没发现自己逃开了这个温柔眼神。

“……我知道，我只是想让你先认识下它。”

还没等影浦问出‘它’是谁时，面前的人就俯下身，一手托起他的后脑勺，一手捏住他的手腕，闭上眼，贴住他的嘴唇。

影浦因为吃惊而瞪大双眼，刚想往后退，就被那只手按着拉了回来，柔软如刚融化的奶油般的触感逐渐让影浦失去了抵抗，跟着闭上了眼。当中岛的舌头撬开影浦的唇缝伸进去，柔软湿润的触感更加明显，水面波动的涟漪在他周身扩散开，一股划过流水的鼓动声在他耳边回荡，仿佛什么东西在向他游来。一个巨大的熟悉的黑色阴影出现在影浦头顶，在被那东西彻底缠绕起来时，影浦才被放开。

“要看到我的精神体，这需要一些黏膜接触。”中岛说着用衬衣袖子挡住自己的嘴唇。“很久都没有人看到过了它的实体了，它大概会害羞。”

影浦这才看清，将他包围的是一只巨大的水母，身体是半透明的乳白色，触手末端渐变出一层由浅至深的海洋蓝，比他整个人大了三四倍，所以他发现自己根本挣脱不开缠绕他的力量。水母湿润的触角全都落在他的肩膀，我有些滑到了他的下巴，骚动着他的喉结，有些正试图掀开他的衬衣领口，还有些缠住了他的腰，让棉布下的肌肉线条呼之欲出。

“我觉得它……并不害羞。”

“它会陪在你身边……这样就不会在我的精神海里迷路，影浦警官。”

眼前的笑容逐渐在水面上化开，影浦意识到自己进入了中岛的精神海。

看到在海滨公园时出现在每个人面前的景色，蔚蓝天空上血红色的花纹，海面平静无风，影浦走了几步，这些景色就向他身后极速倒退，划过他的身边，成为几条色彩的速度线。然后他的眼前就出现了一幢巨大的图书馆，图书馆的墙面全都是玻璃，影浦推开旋转门，走进内部，里面的藏书大部分是理工科参考书和有关心理学方面的书籍，还有一些神话、寓言、天体观测和人际交流的书籍——这一点都不让他意外。

然后他看到不远处有一家巨大的粉色咖啡店，店里的服务生都穿着可爱的蕾丝连衣裙或者女仆装，这过于少女了吧？影浦心想着，毕竟自己根本也没有去过这种充满可爱粉色的店。再然后，是一家糖果店，里面摆放了各种巨大圆玻璃糖果机，机器里是各种彩色糖纸包装的水果糖。糖果机似乎有什么人体感应系统，在影浦靠近时突然弹出无数的糖球，密密麻麻的糖纸瞬间从他头顶飘落下来，几乎盖住他所有视线。影浦挥舞双手，并不能把这些彩色纸片从自己眼前挥去，反而让它们更多得黏连在自己的西装上。这时几根水母的触手卷住他的手臂，将他拉了出来，漂浮了好一会儿，贴在他身上的纸片才纷纷掉落。

水母将影浦放下时还舒了口气。当他脚着地时，发现自己已经置身一片密林，脚下是一条林荫道，似乎通向哪里。虽然不知道究竟去向哪里，他还沿着道路前进，在穿过这片茂密森林时，橙色的太阳在新发芽的枝头缓缓下垂，最终影浦来到了一片刻意被铲平的空地。

空地上孤零零矗立着一栋灰白色水泥房子，跟刚才任何场景任何建筑都截然不同。房子一共有三层，四四方方，从外墙的立面可以看出被整齐而平均地切割成数个房间，每个房间只有一扇十几厘米的透气窗。比他还高的铁门，在他走近时，门自动开了。

虽然大门比影浦还高了半米，但对于水母来说却完全无法进入，它纠结地转了一圈，用触手在影浦脸颊点了一下，然后拼命缩了缩身体，巨大的半透明身体就跟着缩小，一直缩到只有一个篮球那么小。它无精打采地趴在影浦肩上，变得只有包扎礼物的彩带那么细的触角懒懒地抱住他一条手臂，像在撒娇一样。影浦只得轻轻拍了拍它的伞状头顶，透过它的无缘膜闪烁起时隐时现的紫色微光。

空荡无人的昏暗过道大概有十几米长，墙上挂着一面透镜破裂的钟，指针和分针却还在安分地行走。影浦看了一眼没有多在意，不一会儿，面前又出现一扇高大铁门。感应到他的脚步声，铁门应声打开，里面是一条长长走廊，天花板上只挂了几只灯泡，让走廊尽头整个被黑暗吞没。

他发现走廊两头的房间如同牢房，灰黑色的金属门隔绝一切，上面只有一扇可供单眼张望的小铁窗。

穿过走廊，影浦还是忍不住好奇，随机挑选了一间房间，保持安全距离往铁窗里张望。一条十厘米的白色阳光从透气窗照进昏暗的不足三叠的房间，里面什么家具物件都没有，只有一个席地而坐的人，佝偻着背看不清他在干嘛。不一会，那人似乎察觉到什么，抬起头，脸上露出痛苦到扭曲的表情，嘴角歪斜，眼眦开裂，看上去还有点诡异的兴奋。因为他的胸口插着一把匕首，接近黑色的血液正缓慢地从刀刃溢出来。这个人没有在意影浦的存在，他握住匕首想往更深处插。

这样的画面对影浦来讲并不算可怕，他冷冷地看着，只是心中升起一股疑惑。

继续往前走到昏黑的走廊尽头，有一条通往二楼的阶梯，他爬上阶梯，看到的是差不多的房间，继续登上三楼，也是一样，只是有些房间是空的，有些房间关着跟他之前看到差不多类似囚犯的人，他们无一例外在用不同的方式自残，用额头反复撞击墙面、利刃切割自己的喉管、把铁钉敲进自己的手掌……金属与肉体敲打出哐哐作响的声音让影浦神经抽搐了一下。而他肩膀上的水母始终垂着脑袋，似乎也被这里阴暗的气氛影响。为什么中岛的精神海里有这样一块可怕角落，那团疑惑越积越大。

这里如同一所监狱，但并没有看守。影浦深呼吸一口，带着如何都无法疏解的压抑走出这栋楼，即便见识过很多罪犯，这场景依然另人窒息。

他走了几步，突然停下，终于明白那些人为何似曾相识，这个答案如同一股冷风吹过影浦的胸口。

他想起来，刚才看到的那些人正是档案中所记录，中岛保曾经通过潜入控制，用他们自己的犯罪手法自杀的犯人们。

想到这点的影浦内心的疑惑膨胀到几乎下节，变回原来大小的水母似乎很容易读出他的心情，拖住他的衣角往森林另一头走去。

他们再次回到海边，这里是精神海的起点，也是精神海的尽头。  
微风拂过闪耀银色波光的海面，让影浦被扯起的精神逐渐平静下来。  
水母已经完全恢复体力，呼吸着湿润的空气让它欢脱地在半空里围绕影浦舞动。他觉得这只精神体跟他的主人‘个性’差得实在有点多。

当他以为在精神海中的旅行结束是，碧蓝色的海水里突然蔓延开一片红色，海泛着微光。还没等影浦走近细看，红色浪花就翻滚起来，拍打出一层层白色的泡沫，从浪花的最高处跃起一条巨大的鱼——

这条鱼身躯将近十米长。身上的鳞片是血红色，所以才让海水染上了不自然的颜色，但这并非受伤流血，而是鳞片天生的颜色，贝壳质感让鳞片随角度折射出不同的深浅不一的红光。它的鳍是淡粉色，在阳光的照耀下，好像一条条金边镶嵌在上面。它在半空中灵活摆动身姿，穿过云层时就留下一个大窟窿。鱼鳃在空气里张合，扭动尾鳍螺旋上升，完全没有溺水的样子。比它大不了多少的蓝色水母跟在它后面……

影浦无法移开视线，目不转睛地看着光怪陆离的场景。当那条大鱼发现影浦时，突然加快速度，向他冲了过来，他连躲闪的机会都没有，那条鱼就穿过了他的身体。奇怪的是并没有疼痛的感觉，只有意识渐渐模糊起来……

“你醒了，影浦警官。”

影浦睁开眼，才发现自己又回到了白色的办公室。他对面的人放下手里的书看着他，伸出手摸了摸他的额头确认无碍。

“我有些疑问，中岛医生。”

影浦出了些汗，后背跟衬衣贴在一起，但他无暇顾及，抬起眼看着中岛，表情僵硬的脸上终于出现一股无法化开的困惑，刚才过于绮丽的画面在他视网膜上留下了浓烈色彩。

“那是你的精神体，那条血红龙鱼。”

影浦的瞳孔收缩了一下，在他的问题还未脱口前他就得到了答案。这并没有让他吃惊，让他吃惊地是这个答案超出了他的想象。因为那是他第一次见到自己的精神体。虽然他知道每一个哨兵和向导都会产生凝聚自己精神力的精神体，但他自己却从来没见过。对于觉醒那么久又异常强悍的哨兵来说是件怪事，除去没有跟任何向导结合这个原因，他大概也明白了其他缘由。

“第二个问题，那些人确实是我曾经用潜入控制的罪犯。“在影浦还未完全消化掉第一个答案时，中岛继续回应，”他们的肉体早就死亡，这是在潜入时留下的一些精神遗骸，他们其中有些是已经觉醒的哨兵，所以精神力比普通人大。不过没关系，被囚禁在我的精神海里，他们不可能再伤害任何人。”

“他们会伤害你吗？”影浦几乎是脱口而出。

“影浦警官是在关心我吗？”中岛露出一个浅笑。

“算是吧。”

“放心，就算他们离开我的精神海，也只是一些精神残骸。”  
中岛推推眼镜，补充道：“所以，还有其他疑问吗？”

影浦顿了几秒，回应：

“现在只有一个疑问，可以跟我结合了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：中岛医生的精神体参考了霞水母和狮鬃水母两种巨型水母。会发光，颜色美丽，但触手有剧毒，善于捕猎。


End file.
